


Birthday

by Cannkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Does not follow along with BOO, Gen, Non- canonical age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/Cannkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia through the years as she celebrates Jason's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on FanFiction.net first. There's more stories on there.

** O Years Old **

“Come on, sweetie. Do you want to see your new brother?” The nurse asked the seven year- old girl.

“Yeah!” The nurse brought the seven year- old girl to her mother’s room to see her brother.

“Happy birthday, Jason.” The girl said.

** 1 Year Old **

            “Happy birthday, Jay!” The eight year- old exclaimed setting the one year- old down in his high chair.

“Birf-day!” The one year- old said happily.

** 2 Years Old **

“Happy Birthday, Jay!” The nine year- old shouted as she walked into her little brother’s room. He wasn’t there.

“BOO!” A two year- old jumped onto the nine year- old giggling. The nine year- old laughed and caught him.

** 3 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday, Jay.” The ten year- old girl whispered in the dark night of the forest, tears streaming down her face.

** 4 Years Old **

            “Happy B- day, Jay.” The eleven year- old girl muttered, forcing herself not to cry. Her companion, a thirteen year- old boy looked at her.

            “What was that?”

            “Nothing.” _Just wishing my little brother a happy birthday._

** 5 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday, Jay.” The now twelve year- old whispered in the dark of the forest, leaning up against a tree, holding her spear at the ready.

** 6- 11 Years Old **

            “It might not even be your birthday, but still. Happy Birthday, Jay.” The girl frozen in the tree said.

** 12 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday Jay.” The fifteen year- old girl leaning up the tree whispered.

** 13 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday, Jay.” The hunter muttered under her breath at the campfire with the other hunters.

            “Jay? Who’s that?”

            “My little brother.” The hunter answered.

** 14 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday, Jay. Be safe.” The hunter mumbled under her breath as she shot the arrow.

** 15 Years Old **

            “Happy Birthday!” The fifteen year- old girl shouted jumping on her fifteen year- old younger brother.

            “Thalia!” He exclaimed, laughing.

            “What? I haven’t celebrated your birthday with you since you tackled me yelling boo.” The girl replied.

            “No, I mean, what are you doing here?”

            “I asked Artemis for a week off.”

            “Awesome!”


End file.
